laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Syrenne
A feisty warrior who specialises in a fighting style that uses two blades simultaneously. Syrenne is the heart and soul of any party and helps make life a little bit brighter for Zael and his friends. ''She is foul-mouthed and probably drinks a bit too much, but when it comes to looking after her friends, none can compare. Above all, Syrenne loves a good fight and will charge into battle without any fear or regret. ''- Instruction Manual Syrenne (セイレン ''Seiren; ''Seiren in the Japanese version) is a member of Dagran's mercenary group. She is one of the three female members (the other being Mirania and, later, Calista ) of the mercenary group. She is known for drinking heavily, and in battle uses two swords, the only player character to do so. Appearance Syrenne has reddish-pink hair that is partially tied back with a brown headband. Her eyes are blue-green. She wears a choker with a black rose and a large silver earring on her left ear. She wears a smaller earring on her right ear. In her concept art she has spiral tattoos on her shoulders and upper arms, but they are not constant on her in-game render as the tattoos are part of the Hunter Armor. Her age is not mentioned in the game. In her concept art she wears what is similar to the Hunter Armor and Hunter Greaves in the game. Her top is a simple black bra-like halter tied in the front, and her arms are wound with black ribbons. She wears grey shorts with a beige belt and large silver belt buckle; over them she wears lighter grey chaps decorated with gold. Her beige shoes are mostly covered by the chaps. She also has a pelt that hangs from the back of her waist: it is white and grey and also lightly spotted similar to a leopard pattern in the concept art. She is equipped with silver gauntlets on both arms and armor running primarily along her left leg. A purple ribbon is interwoven in between the different pieces of the armor. Background Syrenne lived in a different country where she was a female soldier fighting in a war. There were many female soldiers in the army, which Syrenne speculates is because her homeland had a female ruler. Often, the male soldiers would run away and leave the fighting to the women. She was injured in a battle and fell unconscious, but the battle continued on around her: when she awoke, everything and everyone in her homeland was gone. She mentions this to Zael and explains that because she had not actually seen the destruction, it doesn't seem real enough to her. She has never been able to cry about it, even years later, and feels guilty, unable to move on. Before the start of the game, she becomes a member of Dagran's mercenary group. She does not mention any family members. Personality Syrenne is the mood-maker and alcoholic of the group. She is foul-mouthed: the sexual innuendo in the game is usually spoken by her. In the bath scene with Calista, she spoke about Calista's money bags using suggestive language (meant to mislead the player and Zael into thinking Syrenne was talking about Calista's breasts). This also happens when talking with Zael at the Arena for the first time (also leading Zael to think she was referencing sexual activity). Syrenne is a frequent drinker, and her drunken banter adds some of the humor in the game. She often resorts to combative measures when in a quarrel or annoyed: she throws Lowell over the bannister in the tavern when he suggests she "pulled a bloke or something." She also slaps Zael several times when he peeks in on her and Calista bathing, and she nearly fought Sir Therius at their first meeting. Occasionally she complains, but she is in fact very supportive of her companions. She is fond of the close bonds within the mercenary group. Syrenne often demonstrates a playful side with them, as she likes to tease her friends, especially Zael. Syrenne does not shy away from a fight, and she depends on her comrades as much as they depend on her. However, she distrusts people who act more important than her (e.g. Therius and Count Arganan), especially if they are male. It is shown that Syrenne has close feelings for Lowell, especially toward the end of the game. Their continuous amusing (and sometimes cruel) banter with each other also expresses most of their feelings for each other as the story progresses. Syrenne's deep aggression for men (believing they are liars and cheaters and completely undependable) gives her frustration with Lowell, as his playboy attitude again "proves" to her that men are not to be trusted. However, she is sometimes relaxed with men. In particular, she goes easy on Zael during a fighting competition and supposedly lets him win, then blushes and stammers when called out on it. Skills *Power Chain: Temporarily makes it easier to form chains. *Guard Counter: When guarding sword strikes, performs a counter attack, and while guarding magic, deflects it back to the caster. *Full Guard: attracts enemies while enhancing the users defence. *Spirit Attack: Shadow Stitch - A powerful jumping slash. Inflicts Paralysis, restricting the enemy's movement. Although she is skilled with her sword, she is incapable of magic. She is skilled in melee. She is also one of the only two characters who is able to equip a secondary weapon, the other being Zael. However, while Zael's secondary weapon is a crossbow, hers is another sword, allowing her to attack with great strength and speed. She has the highest Agility in the game, but as Agility enhancing items are common, Zael can easily have the highest Agility before the end of the game. She also has the highest HP, the 2nd highest Attack stat, and moderate Defense. As she is incapable of magic, she has the lowest Magic Attack and Magic Defense in the game. Relationships Lowell Out of all the mercenaries in the game, Syrenne banters most with Lowell. At first she appears to be strongly annoyed with his flirtatious behavior towards women (save for Syrenne), and she usually takes measures to combat when Lowell says something coarse, even going so far as to kick Lowell over the bannister in the tavern when he suggests she "pulled a bloke or something." Despite her obvious dislike for his playboy attitudes, however, she is seen with him quite often, such as at the Arena or walking around the city together. Eventually, it becomes painstakingly clear that the both of them share romantic feelings for each other, though Syrenne won't even suggest that is the case until Zael points out that Lowell cares for her. Their playful arguments and innuendo increases further on in the game, and Syrenne even becomes flirtatious towards Lowell. Still, Syrenne does not fully comprehend how deep the mutual intimacy is between the two of them until Lowell throws himself in front of Syrenne to prevent Zesha's attack from killing her. Lowell dies in front of her, and Syrenne is so distressed by his death that she can no longer summon the strength to fight Zesha. After the final boss, Syrenne swears she will "take Lowell home," despite the objections of the remaining party that she will die if she does not leave the Last World in time. In a burst of emotion, she finally admits her true feelings: she claims there is no point in living without Lowell. Almost immediately after, Lowell is miraculously revived by, Mirania believes, Dagran. Chapter 41 is when their relationship seems to take off, with Syrenne suggesting that she and Lowell open up a bar together, though Lowell has doubts that Syrenne would manage a bar responsibly due to her alcoholism. Dagran Syrenne appeared to have a close bond with Dagran in the beginning of the game. She pairs up with him in combat, as first seen on their Reptid extermination mission. Although Dagran sometimes chastises her for being unprofessional (e.g. complaining about hunger) Syrenne looks up to Dagran similarly to an older brother. She is hit hard when Dagran's betrayal is revealed: she viciously attacks him verbally, especially when he makes little note of Lowell's apparent demise. Although she aids in the battle against Dagran, Syrenne is visibly upset as Dagran dies in front of her. During the Epilogue, Syrenne is still clearly embittered by Dagran's betrayal, and it appears she no longer remembers him as who she thought he was. Trivia * The name Syrenne (Seiren) is possibly derived from the Greek Seirēn (Σειρήν), a femme fatale-like creature famous for seducing men. This is most likely to be meant as irony, as Syrenne typically does more drinking than seducing (though much of her humor is sexually oriented). * Syrenne is the first character seen on-screen, and the first to speak, although not the first player character. * In the Terra Battle event, Syrenne runs a successful trading house with Lowell. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Main Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females